The Airport Crisis
by Skyebyrd
Summary: When Romano comes home, he finds Spain playing a very unusual game. Crack!Fic sorta


**OKAY, EXPLANATION TIME!**

**So, once upon a time in a little land called Tumblr, there was some idiot who decided to make a game. Now, there isn't a name for the game, but many Tumblrites have dubbed it "That Fucking Airport Game". (Well, I have anyways) The rules: Go onto the site 'MapCrunch', click on 'hide location', unset all of the countries listed, and click 'go' which will drop you off in some random place in the world. **

**And then, without using any resources but the signs, you have to find That Fucking Airport. **

**And holy mess, it is hard as Hell. **

**Sorry for the cursing, but it took me five hours to find That Fucking Airport whilst in Texas. I didn't know there were so few airports in Texas, but holy bejeesus was that thing elusive. **

**END EXPLANATION TIME!**

**Also, sorry for the crappiness, this was written in, like, ten minutes :P**

Walking into the house, Romano sensed there was something…off. Something different.

He smelt the air; nothing was burning.

He looked around; nothing was broken or missing.

He listened; ah, that was it. There was no idiot Spain there to give him a big "Welcome home, Roma~" and a hug. He slowly walked forward, calling out a quiet "Spain, are you home?"

He stepped through the entrance into the living room, and was greeted with silence. He drew his eyebrows together; where was that idiot? Romano couldn't remember a single day that he decided to grace the bastard's life with his presence (what do you mean go visit? Whoever you told you that is full of lies!) that Spain hadn't greeted him right at the door with enthusiasm.

He called out Spain's name again, and faintly heard a reply, to indistinct to make out the words, but just loud enough to tell it was coming from their- er, Spain's bedroom.

Opening the door gently, he noticed that the blinds were down, and only the desk lamp was on; Spain was sitting down at the desk, laptop showing the picture of...

"What are you looking at?" Romano asked abruptly, and Spain just murmured "MapCrunch."

"You're looking at _what?_" He asked again, walking over and looking over Spain's shoulder.

"Well, I'm looking for the airport. I think I'm in Moscow, but I can't really tell. I'm not very familiar with all those upper European languages…" Spain explained, and Romano just gave him 'the look'. You know, that one that basically says 'How Much of a Dumbass Are You, Anyways?'. Yeah, that one!

Spain just kept clicking forward, and the picture of the roads and pedestrians and cars would morph and become distorted for a moment, before the location would catch up and focus again. Romano watched for a few moments before turning to Spain and saying "And you find this amusing, why?"

Spain just chuckled, and said "Because it's like a big mystery, Romano! Plus you learn this skill where, like, if you were ever to find yourself lost in a big city, or in the middle of nowhere, you could find somewhere that you could go back home with! So it's teaching you a very important life lesson that you could-"

"Look, just shut the fuck up and make me dinner, bastard."

Spain looked confused for a moment, having had his attention pulled away from the tiny screen, then looked like he was contemplating this decision. Romano was annoyed; seriously, he couldn't pull himself away from a fucking computer long enough to feed his own damn boyfriend?

Er, well. Uh. You didn't hear that.

"Seriously? Get the fuck up and make me some pizza, bastard!" He said furiously, tipping the chair over and causing Spain to fall out. Spain yelped in pain as his head collided with the floor, but he just laughed a second afterward and stood up quickly, smiling broadly.

"Of course. Anything for my Romano~." He said, grinning, and he kissed Romano on his now-bright-red cheeks. Spain walked out of the room and to the right, towards the kitchen.

Romano stood in the bedroom for a moment after Spain had left, and he looked at the computer screen. Glancing at the chair, he righted it, and after a moment's deliberation, sat in it.

He stared at the screen for a while, then said "Tch. How hard can it be? Spain's such an idiot, he probably went in the completely wrong direction. I'll be able to find it in ten minutes flat."

XXX

Two hours later, Spain pulled the pizza out of the oven, filling the kitchen with the smells of fresh Italian (more or less) cooking. He called for Romano with a "Hey, Roma, dinner's ready!" but to no avail; his little Italian had disappeared!

"Roma, are you still in the bedroom?" He asked, cracking open the door and finding that, yes, Roma was still indeed in the bedroom. And doing a most peculiar thing at that.

"Roma, why are you on my computer?" He asked curiously, walking over to a seething Romano.

"Where the hell is the fucking airport?"

**Lol. Guess who was super bored and wrote this because relevant to my life at the moment?**

**Yeah, this wasn't meant to be a serious fic **_**at all**_**, so please don't take it as such. **

**Oh, and the link to MapCrunch:**

ht tp:/ www. mapcrunch. com/


End file.
